Death's Return
by memorex1257
Summary: When people from Harry's past return he must protect his family and the magical community as Voldemort once again rises to power. The top priority: search for the Elder Wand, as the Order Reforms, and the 3rd War begins. 2 years after epilogue.
1. The Stone

"Oi

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! James! Zachary Dalton waved to an unfortunate fifteen year old boy in the midst of a large group walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Two first years excitedly bought new school items while James, an older fifth year, tried desperately to escape the 'family bonding'.

"Can I just go with my friends?" James asked his mother as she bought first and third year supplies for his for his younger siblings, Albus and Lily, and his cousins, Rose and Hugo.

"Yes, fine, James," Ginny said irritably. She had been trying to rein in five children for three hours and it was clearly taking its toll on her.

Gratefully, James rushed to meet his friends Zach Dalton and Carter Wilkins.

Recalling her husband's past trip to Knockturn Alley Ginny called after her son, "Don't leave Diagon Alley!"

James turned only to smirk at his mother.

Not feeling much better, Ginny allowed herself to be pulled off by her only daughter. "Mum! Is it time to look for wands yet? James said if you don't get there fast enough all of the good wands are gone and you have to use one of Uncle George's trick wands."

"James!" Ginny turned to reprimand her oldest son, but the raven-haired boy was already gone.

CRACK! Two men materialized inches in front of Ginny, who let out a cry of mingled fright and frustration.

"RON! Will you ever grow up? You do realize don't you that I have not only been lugging around our children" –she paused to glare at Harry—"but yours, too, for the last three hours. I—"

"Mum," Albus interrupted, "I see Seth and Adam over there." He pointed to Flourish and Blott's. "Can I go?"

"Me too?" Rose chimed in. "Noelle and Kylie are over there too." She glanced at her father and aunt for approval.

"Yes, fine," Ginny said absently.

"No boys," Ron said sternly. Turning to his sister, he added, "and if you must be so cranky, I must remind you that I had an important meeting with the Minister of Magic."

"Don't you mean that _I_ had an important meeting with the Minister?" Harry countered. He added to his wife, "Ron was only there for the pastries."

Ginny fixed them with a stern glare that uncannily resembled her mother's and continued walking. Harry and Ron hurried after her but an oh-so-familiar store front caught there attention.

In the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies was the newest and fastest broom out there, the Sonic Boom. "So, you want to go in?" Ron asked without even looking at Harry.

"Yes, but only to browse," Harry responded as he started towards the door.

"Of course, we're just browsing," Ron said, his eyes glued to the broom.

Once inside Ron and Harry looked over every Quidditch item imaginable and were only planning on buying a few. As Harry walked over to a pile of portable broomstick servicing kits, something caught his eye. A black stone in a gold ring, with maybe something scratched on the surface. He squinted to see if there was a crack down the middle, but he was too far away to tell. His heart beat fast as his legs carried him towards the ring.

It looked just like the resurrection stone. His numb fingers reached down to the ring and picked up the hard object. Harry examined it closely. The ring was just a normal ring; it had no crack down the middle where Dumbledore had stabbed it and there was no scratch on the surface of the mark the deathly hallows. Why it was in a barrel of Quidditch things was another question.

Harry looked at the ring. "What's that, mate?" Ron asked as he walked up behind Harry and saw the ring.

"Just a ring. It looks quite like the resurrection stone, doesn't it?" Harry asked as he placed the ring back down.

"I suppose; I never really saw the ring. Whatever happened to it?"

Harry gave Ron a questioning look before he answered. "It is somewhere that no one will find it, not even you."

"Hey, I was just curious. I'm not going to go and find it just to bring people back. You know that I know the story and that the people come back as ghosts."

"Ron, they don't come back as ghosts and do not even think about trying to find that stone," Harry said as he walked out of the store leaving Ron thinking about the stone. Ron paid for his things and walked out to meet Harry.

Harry and Ron walked down the street towards Madam Malkin's Robe Shop. Before they could enter, however, they ran into a very angry Hermione, dragging along Harry's oldest son, James.

"So do you know where I found James and his group of friends?" Before Harry or Ron could answer, Hermione cut them off. "In Knockturn Alley, to be even more specific Borgin and Burkes. He was pawning something but they wouldn't show me what it was because he already sold it. Zachary Dalton, Benjamin Harrington, Carter Wilkins, and Chase Lowry, not to mention that girl Riley Daniels, were with him." Hermione fumed.

James did not seem worried that he had been caught but he gave a smirk before asking "May I ask, Aunt Hermione, why exactly were you in Knockturn Alley?"

"You have become such an impossible child, James. I was supposed to check in on one of the shops for the minister. Harry, are you going to do anything about this? He deserves to be punished, and so should the other four children.

"Hermione, all I can say is we've tried," Harry said sarcastically. Hermione gave him a motherly look before Harry added, "Don't worry, he will be punished, but I don't think this is the place."

"Fine. Do Rose and Hugo have all of their supplies?" She asked Ron.

"Well, Ginny is doing the shopping for them. She's in there getting their robes and things, I think."

"To think, I have been working since last night on this stupid project to make sure poison does not get put on the market and kill people, Harry had an Auror meeting, which I know you were not required to attend, and you have your younger sister doing all of the hard work."

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"James, let's go get your robes. Did Ginny get everything else?" Harry asked his son.

"Yeah. Can I get a new broom?"

"After the stunt you pulled in Knockturn Alley, no. Your mother's old Firebolt is fine, unless you broke that too."

"I only broke a few things this summer, for your information, and the Firebolt is…"

"The second fastest broom in the world."

"Yeah, so what do you say? Can I get the new Sonic Boom?"

"No, you can get new robes, new books, and all of the other school supplies that we buy you every year." Harry said as he walked into the shop, smiling, with his son closely behind.

Ginny was paying for the robes for Lily, Hugo, Albus, and Rose. The third years had come in to be measured and were now ready to leave unlike the two first years who were still mesmerized from buying their first sets of school supplies.

"Hey" Ginny said as she kissed her husband. "If you get James, we'll head back home. I've got to look over the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_'s Quidditch section before we print it."

"Alright. By the way, we need a new punishment for James."

"Again? I'm running out of ideas. What did he do?" Ginny glanced at a bored looking James.

"Hermione found him in Knockturn Alley."

"Doing what? James, why are you always making more trouble than anyone else?" Ginny asked her son, raising her voice with every word she said.

"He was pawning something, but we don't know what. It was probably nothing," Harry said, trying to calm his wife down.

"Right, well, I will deal with you later. Bye, Harry." Ginny kissed her husband and walked outside with the four children. "Hermione, do you mind taking Albus and Lily until Harry can get them after he buys James' robes?"

"Sure, you did enough for us." She glared at Ron.

"Thank you so much. I have to get to the Daily prophet." With that, Ginny apparated.

"Ron, I'm going to go home. Why don't you stay here with Harry?" Hermione said as she gathered the four children, preparing for side-along apparition.

"Alright, see you when we finish." Ron leaned in to kiss his wife, but she had already apparated. She was obviously angry. Ron waited for Harry and James to finish. The two walked out of the robe shop.

"Harry is that you?" an old friendly voice called. The three people turned around to see Katie Bell.

"Katie! How have you been?" Harry asked as he walked away from Ron and James.

Ron took his opportune moment to ask James what he had pawned. "So James, what was it that you sold? I won't tell you parents."

James gave him a look then shrugged. "Even if you do, I'm leaving in a few days anyway. It's a ring that I found last year in the Forbidden Forest. I got a good amount of money for it, and most of it your wife didn't take because she never saw it. Genius, right?"

"Interesting. Well, tell Harry that I had a place to be." Ron left his confused nephew as he apparated to Knockturn Alley. Ron had a feeling that the ring was the stone that he wanted. Only in the last few hours did he really want the stone but it could bring back Fred and everyone else who had died in the war. It was perfect and it would work, it had to. The story was just a story.

Ron walked into the shop. "Do you have a ring that was brought in this morning? I was looking for something vintage."

Borgin or Burke, he could never remember, looked him up and down before walking over to a shelf and taking the ring out. It was the resurrection stone with the symbol of the deathly hallows on it and a huge crack down the middle for some reason. "It will cost you."

"How much?" Ron asked as he looked at the ring.

"3,000 galleons. Take it or leave it."

"That scratch should take the price down. I want lower."

"I did lower the price; the person I bought it from, well, it cost me near 5,000 galleons. It's a very old ring and is worth a lot of money, but if you want I'll raise the price to 5,500 pounds."

"That's okay I'll pay 3,000." Ron said.

"No you reminded me you can pay the price I said before 5,500 galleons, pay or leave my shop right now."

"Fine." Ron paid the man and would have to thank Hermione for making such a high amount of money. She would kill him, but he would have to keep this under his hat for a while, at least until the children left for school and everyone got back into work again.

Ron put the stone in his pocket and walked into the alley before apparating home. He was going to bring back his brother, and Sirius, and Lupin too. Maybe even more people, too, because he could. With a CRACK Ron was gone from Knockturn Alley with the resurrection stone in his pocket and the power to raise the dead in his mind.


	2. Friends & Enemies

It was almost eleven o' clock as the Weasleys and Potters walked onto Platform 9 ¾. With luggage strapped to trolley's goodbyes were being said. "James, please try to stay out of trouble this year. I really don't need a letter every day detailing your latest prank or adventure like I got last year," Ginny said to her oldest son like she did every year. Unfortunately, also like every year, it went in one ear and right out the other.

"You know I can't make any promises, but I'll take it into consideration," James said. He hugged his mother before departing to the train so the tricks could begin. James quickly found Zach and Riley and then disappeared inside the train.

"Where's Dad?" Lily asked her mother. The absence of Harry was usual but not on the day that everyone went to Hogwarts.

"He had a meeting, but he said goodbye to you this morning. Being head Auror does have its downsides, Lily. We'll see you at Christmas. Now go, we don't want you to be late." Ginny quickly kissed her daughter before looking at her middle child. "Albus, keep James in line if you can and look after your sister. I have a feeling that she will be getting into some trouble this year."

"Why do you say that zmum?" Albus asked his mother. He knew he was the responsible one, but Lily wasn't as bad as James was…even if they shared some qualities for trouble.

"Just keep an eye on your siblings. Bye, see you this Christmas. Best of luck." Ginny said goodbye to her last child and looked over at Hermione and Ron, giving the usual "stay out of trouble" and "be smart" speeches. Both parents hugged and kissed their children goodbye. Rose met up with her friends while Lily and Hugo boarded the train together.

"I have to get to the Ministry. Some prank has gone much too far out of line and St. Mungo's is getting swamped. Bye," Hermione said in a rush. A CRACK was heard and she Disapparated.

"I have to go too. There's a game that I have to make sure gets into the evening edition of the paper. Bye, Ron." Ginny too disappeared with a CRACK.

Ron looked around. The train had left and so had his wife and sister. He had the stone in his pocket and now all he had to do was find a quiet place to work the thing. Ron Apparated to a place that had not been visited in years, Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

It was dustier and darker than he remembered, but it would have to do. It was dark and secluded, a place where Harry, Ginny, or Hermione wouldn't find him.

Ron removed the black stone from his pocket. As the story went, he had to roll it in his hand thrice and the person who he wanted to bring back would appear, not solid but not ghost-like either.

He took a deep breath and looked at the stone. It was now or never. He rolled it in his palm three times; he though of not only Fred but the big deaths through the war, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Harry's parents, and though he tried not to, images of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange came to mind—probably the two most horrible people he had ever met—and how many innocent people they had killed. Ron was supposed to have kept his thoughts simple—one person only—but he was Ron, and he wanted more. He thought of ten people, two of whom had been his mortal enemies.

There was a gust of wind, and appearing before him were the ten people he had thought of before. They were not like ghosts, but like humans, solid, living, breathing humans. Each of them looked exactly as they had the day that they died.

Fred stood there with a look of disbelief on his face. His bright red hair was messy and his eyes tired. "Ron?"

Dumbledore was dressed as he always used to, in long robes, but this time the robe color was purple. His silver beard seemed longer, if possible, and his bright blue eyes shone in the candlelight. "Mr. Weasley?"

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, James, and Lily all looked shocked, dismayed, and very confused.

Mad-Eye Moody, on the other hand, looked pissed. "Weasley! I am not surprised! Were you trying to create such a mess, or do you need to be admitted to St. Mungo's mental ward?!"

It was as if in that one moment that everyone realized that two very dangerous people were in the room. Voldemort looked stunned and yet interested at the situation. Bellatrix looked amused as she watched the scene before her. She moved toward Ron. "I thank you for your services"—she walked slowly closer, and then, as swiftly and a quickly as humanly possible, she snatched the wand out of Ron's pocket—"and for this." And then she was back at Voldemort's side, and with a CRACK the two of them disappeared.

"Bollocks," Ron said as he stared at the place where his enemies had been standing only moments before. Ron turned to look at the people in front of him; now all of then were angry. "Okay, I can fix this, without my wand."

"Ron, do you have anyway to get in contact with anyone who could help us with mess that you just created?" Fred said as he looked at his little brother.

"I could call Hermione, but she would hit me, or Ginny, but she would hit me harder, and there's no way I can get Harry, he'll kill me." Ron said. When he mentioned Harry's name, everyone's heads came up a little.

'Ron, if you brought us back, that means that you had to have brought Voldemort back too. Did Harry actually do it?" Lupin asked as he seemed to be doing a lot of thinking.

"Yeah, a long long time ago. Alright, I'll get somebody to help us. The only person who might not kill me would have to be Bill." Ron looked around for some way to get out. He moved over to the fireplace and looked for floo powder.

"So, how long have we been dead?"

Ron turned around to see Lily Potter looking at him.

"I'm not good with numbers, but Harry is thirty-six right now."

Everyone in the room looked as if all of the air had been removed from the vicinity.

"I'm sorry." Ron turned back around and looked for floo powder; there was some behind a picture. He picked up a hand full and through it into fire place.

"Shell cottage!" With a puff of green smoke, Ron vanished leaving eight confused and sorrowful people in the House of Black.

**Hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2. I'll post later in the week and please review because it does help and they are nice to read even if they are good or bad. Nope don't own Harry Potter and I wrote this story with my best friend Erin. Review!**


	3. Learning the Truth

Ron arrived in Bill's living room from the Black home

Ron arrived in Bill's living room from the Black home. The room was, as always, clean. Fleur kept a good home. Bill's house was quiet, but Ron knew that Bill came home for lunch and seeing that it was a little past noon his stomach growled. Hermione was right; he could eat at any time of the day. "Bill, are you here?" Ron called out in the empty living room.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Bill asked as he walked in from the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?"

"Yeah, I, uh, have a small problem," Ron said as he looked his older brother. Bill had changed over the years. His once long hair was shorter, and his clothes were more "normal". He still worked for Gringotts, but at the desk job.

"What is it? What joke did you tell, and who did you insult?" Bill, unsurprisingly, seemed to assume that Ron had done what he had so many times before and said something very inappropriate or very stupid—more often than not both—and then gotten another enemy.

"I didn't insult anybody! Okay, I did, but that is not my problem. Remember the story that Mum used to tell us about the three brothers who conquered death and got gifts from him…"

"Yes, Ron, I remember. What is your point?"

"Okay, well, the story is real, and so are the gifts…the Cloak, the Wand, and the Stone."

"Ron I don't care that you found out that this was real! It was a story that I heard when I was growing up, even if it was real it makes no difference, and I think it was a waste of you time to find this out now."

"No, I found this out when I was seventeen. Actually, Harry and Hermione did, but anyway, the Stone can bring people _back,_ and I thought that maybe bringing Fred back wasn't a bad idea, but I...accidentally brought back some other people, too."

"Are you really serious or are you just having fun?" Bill asked a little worried.

"No, I'm serious." Ron looked down at the ground.

"This is your idea of a small problem?! Who did you bring back?" Bill asked. His tone was panicked and there was a worried expression across his good-natured face.

"Not too many people…just Fred, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Harry's parents, and, er, Dumbledore."

"Wow, you really do now how to screw up! Alright, this isn't that bad. We should be able to fix this."

"Yeah, well, I lost two of the people, they stole my wand too but it really isn't a big deal."

"Who?"

"Oh, just, er, HeWhoMustNotBeNamed and Bellatrix Lestrange." This came out in a rush.

"WHAT! You said nothing about those two!"

"I didn't? Must have slipped my mind. Sorry. So what should we do?"

Bill looked at his youngest brother with nothing but disbelief. "WE? No, _you_ are going to get Harry and get the Order back together so we can think of what to do."

"I don't think that is such a good idea, I mean, I don't even have a wand."

"You'll have to improvise." Bill said in a very low tone as he gritted his teeth.

"Got it! I just go to the ministry and talk to Harry who I am sure will not get mad at all."

"GO!" Bill pointed toward the fireplace.

Ron took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped inside. "Ministry of Magic, Auror Division." With a gust of green smoke Ron disappeared and headed to the Ministry.

The Auror Division was filled with witches and wizards moving around at a brisk pace. Ron walked down the corridor on the left and past a few door before he found the one that read, "Head Auror Harry Potter". Ron knocked and walked in without waiting for an answer.

Harry was sitting behind his desk looking at some papers. He looked up and saw Ron. "Where have you been?"

"I was around, went to Bill's."

"Right, well, we have a lot of work to do," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of the papers in front of him.

"Well, you see, I think that all that work can wait because something that may or may not be my fault has occurred."

"What exactly did you do?" Harry asked as he put the papers down to focus on Ron.

"I found out what James was trying to pawn at Borgin and Burkes."

"Oh yeah? What?" Harry asked, a little amused by the fact that Ron would try to find out what his son had sold.

"The Resurrection Stone." As Ron said this, he looked around the room but didn't make eye contact with Harry.

"What? That's impossible." Harry said as began to stand up. "It's in the Forbidden Forest."

"No, actually, James went into the Forest last year and found it, but, well, it does get worse; I used it and…sort of…brought back a few people."

"What? I said that it was bad, and you _brought back a few people_? Who did you bring back, Ron?" Harry was now standing, his anger growing.

"Er, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye—he wasn't happy—and Dumbledore." Harry was speechless, so Ron kept going. "Also, your parents." Harry's face was now completely white. "Oh yeah, and this is the funny part, You-Know-Who and Bellatrix are missing. They stole my wand and went somewhere, and the others are at Grimmuald Place."

Harry was staring into space, but then he looked at Ron and gave him possibly the scariest look he had ever given. "Get the Order to meet at Number 12 Grimmuald Place. I'll get some reports and see if anybody has spotted Voldemort. GO!"

Ron left and went to get the Order together. Harry walked over to a map of London and looked to see if anything was going on. Nothing was. It was quiet, and that was never good. Something was about to happen, and it was not going to be good.

Harry walked back to his desk and looked at the papers he had been reading. They were about the Second War, the deaths, injuries, and destruction. It had been nearly twenty years since anything major had occurred, but now, with one simple mistake, the worst had happened. Voldemort was back and he was building an army. This Harry was certain of.

Harry apparated out of his office and to his home in Godric's Hollow. He walked down the hallway to a blank stretch of wall. Only Ginny knew what he had hidden behind this wall. He removed his wand from his pocket and muttered a quick incantation. The wall opened up, revealing an office, nothing special. He walked over to the large desk. On top of it sat a box that no one would think anything of. The box contained some of the most important things in the entire house. With a tap form Harry's wand, the box opened

**Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review because it is very encouraging. Thanks y'all. **


	4. The Elder Wand

Years ago Harry had kept his most prized positions in this box

Years ago Harry had decided to keep his most prized positions in this box. While he was an Auror he had convinced Hermione to make the box for safety, she never had asked any questions. To get inside the box required Harry's wand, and a spell that no one knew except for him and Hermione. Ginny new about the office and the box but that was all she knew.

Ever since Harry had broken into Gringotts he only trusted it to keep his money. He needed his own place to keep the Elder Wand and the **Marauder's** Map. The box was where he kept these things and now they were gone.

Harry looked at the empty box; the finished oak gleamed in the afternoon sun. The map meant a lot to him but the wand had to be kept safe so that it never fell into the wrong hands. Now with Voldemort alive and possibly building an army he would look for this wand.

There was a CRACK on the floor below. It was probably Ginny. She would go to matches and write it down in the paper. It was basic but that was Ginny, after nearly five years of playing Quidditch all she wanted to do was leave the quick paced life alone.

Harry walked out of the office and down stairs. Ginny was standing by the coffee table reading the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. "Hey."

Ginny turned and smiled. "Hey, what are you doing home in the middle of the day?" She put the paper down and walked over to Harry and kissed him lightly. "What's the matter?"

"Ron found the Resurrection Stone and he brought back some people along with Voldemort." Harry watched her hazel eyes go from happy to worried and confused.

"He brought back Voldemort. Oh my God, what do you want me to do?" She looked up at Harry. "Wait there is something else isn't there."

"Yeah, I kept the map and the Elder Wand in my office and now they are both gone. If Voldemort gets the wand…" Harry was cut off my Ginny.

"Then he will re-build his army and try and take over again. Did you call the Order back together?"

"Ron is getting everyone to meet at the Black House; I have to find out who took the wand it had to be someone who has been in this house."

"I think I have an idea. The map is of no value to anyone who doesn't go to Hogwarts. James is the only one who would have taken it he is smart enough to get and possibly figure out how it works. I'll go to Hogwarts and talk to James; you do what you have to." Ginny looked at her husband. She kissed him before walking to the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder "Hogwarts, first floor **McGonagall's office!" I a gust of green smoke Ginny disappeared to Hogwarts.**

**The office looked like it had all those years ago. One of the windows looked out onto the Quidditch pitch, the sun shone brightly on the fields that she used to play on. "Mrs. Potter what a nice surprise, I wasn't aware that James was in any trouble."**

**"Hi Minerva, James will be in trouble when I find him. Can you call him we believe that he stole something." Ginny sat down on one of the chairs that faced the large mahogany desk.**

**"Of course." She stood up and made the announcement that Ginny was sure was heard over the school every other day. Right as the announcement was made a bright red bird flew in the office, Fox. Ron had made the call. **

**Fox dropped the letter on the desk and flew out the window to make his next drop. "Ginny the Order can't be called back together, what happened?"**

**"It is a long story, you'll learn at the meeting. When you have time you should go." Ginny looked at the letter, once McGonagall opened the letter it burst into flame. **

**"I'll go make sure that there is someone to take care of the students." Minerva stood at walked to the door, right as she was leaving a cocky looking James walked in. "Potter." **

**"Professor." James looked at his mother. "Mum?" James walked over to his mother and sat opposite her. **

"James, there was something stolen form your father's study. A wand and a map, do you have either one of them and do not lie to me." Ginny kept a direct gaze with her son.

"Why would I sneak into the ministry and steel a wand when I have one and with my amazing sense of direction why would I need a map?" James leaned back in his seat.

"You know what I'm talking about and don't tell me about your amazing sense of direction, you still get lost when ever we go to the burrow."

"Well it's big!"

"Not that big and answer my question, now James I am not kidding around."

"Fine I stole the map and wand." He pulled out a piece of warn parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The Marauders Map showed the school perfectly.

"James, where is the wand?" James looked at her before tapping the map and putting it back in his pocket.

"I lost it when I was selling something in Knockturn Alley, it's no big deal it was just a wand and it worked pretty well but I still like mine better."

"You lost it." Ginny stood up; the room seemed to be spinning. She walked over to the window, colors where changing. The wand might already be back with Voldemort.

"Mum are you okay?" James asked as he walked up to his mother. Ginny looked at her oldest son, the exact image of Harry except for the hazel eyes. Ginny couldn't keep her balance straight and before she could answer his question she fell to the ground.

"I'm fine, James." She sat up and placed her hand on her temple. "We need to go to the Orders meeting and you have to tell your father you lost the wand so we can look for it."

"Mum, can't you go and then send a report back to me and tell me how it goes." James stood up and pulled his mother to her feet.

"No, you have to tell him where you lost it and when. Come on we have to go, you can miss the rest of your classes." She led her son to the fireplace. "Go on; go to Number 12 Grimmuald Place."

"Okay mum." He grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Number 12 Grimmuald Place!" James disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Ginny did the same and both found themselves in the dining room of the Black House.

**Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review if you like it because it is very encouraging and really the more reviews that I get the more likely I will update because the incentive to write comes from review. Thank you. **


	5. Conversations

James came through the fireplace and looked around the room

**Okay sorry for the long wait on this but I've been busy hanging with my friends and getting ready to graduate, again sorry. Review if you like it or want me to continue, thanks. **

James came through the fireplace and looked around the room. This must me the Order of the Phoenix he thought. His mother came from behind him and out her hand on his shoulder.

"Ron, where are _they_?" Ginny asked referring to the people that Ron brought back from the dead.

"Upstairs, look I'm sorry but…." Ron was cut off by Ginny's next question.

"Is Harry here?" Ron shook his head no and Ginny guided her son to the kitchen. "Sit." Ginny pointed towards one of the chairs.

"Mum, I have no idea what you want me to say but it wasn't the first time I stole." James said as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, it isn't the first time but it is the first time that you stole something so very important and you lost it." Ginny looked at her son.

"It was a wand, what was it a family relic or something?"

"You could say that. Do you remember the story that I used to tell you when you were younger, the one about the three brothers?" James nodded. "Okay that story was real, the gifts form death exist. Your father, Hermione, and Ron found them when they were seventeen. The cloak of invisibility has been past down the Potter family line since it was created. The resurrection stone was left in the Forbidden Forest."

"Wait the stone was like a black stone wasn't it?" James asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes but that's not why I am mad, alright it is a small part of it but let me finish. There was also the most powerful wand, the Elder Wand. After the second war ended your father put it away so it would never fall into the wrong hands. James where did you loose it? Don't lie we have to know." Ginny stood up and began pacing the kitchen. She heard members of the Order begin to arrive.

"I lost it in Knockturn Alley, possibly in Borgin & Burkes." James stood up. "Can I go, family gatherings aren't my style."

"No, sit back down. When your father gets here we'll discuss what is going to happen. Stay here, I'm going to go see what is going on." Ginny walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

The entire Order was sitting at the table, only a few knew what was going on. Ron had obviously told Hermione and Minerva knew. Harry was sitting at the table deep in thought. "We best tell them." Ginny said drawing everyone's attention.

"Right." Harry stood up and looked around the Order. "Today the one thing that we have feared has come back once again to haunt us. Voldemort is back and right now he is building an army and searching for the Elder wand. Specifics will be left out for the time being, we need to locate this wand and Voldemort before we can do anything else but there is one other thing that is of great importance. Eight people that we all once knew also have been brought back." Harry looked at the shocked and confused faces.

"The Elder Wand was left at Borgin & Burkes. You should go." Ginny looked at Harry as he began to walk away.

"Ron, Bill, George, and Neville come with me. Ginny stay here and before I go I'll go see them."

"Wait Harry I should go, I am the only one of us who knows the whole story and has no family up there. I'll talk to them. Its best if I do it." Hermione said as she stood up and walked upstairs.

"Fine, stay here though for now I want to keep the Order together. We'll be back in a bit." Harry along with Ron, George, Bill, and Neville walked out of the House of Black.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the room off the stairs. It was a simple sitting room where everyone was sitting thinking in silence. She walked in and surveyed the scene before her before she spoke. "Hello." Everyone's attention was drawn to her.

"Hermione? It's defiantly been a long time." Sirius said as he stood up.

"Yeah it has been, look this isn't exactly great news but we're trying to figure everything out."

"What are you babbling about?" Mad-Eye said.

"Voldemort is back and building his army once more. The Order is coming back together and if we fail to get the Elder Wand back then for almost certain we will be in a lot of danger." Hermione broke eye contact with everyone and looked down at the ground.

"How did Mr. Potter loose the Elder Wand?" Dumbledore said. Everyone drew their attention back to Hermione.

"Harry didn't loose it; it was stolen by James…" As she spoke her voice slowly died down. "Oh my God." She whispered.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"If he stole it then that would mean that he is the rightful master and if Voldemort finds it then he would go after him." Hermione's mind was spinning as the realization that her nephew might be targeted by Voldemort not because he is Harry's son but the fact that James Potter is the true master of the Elder Wand.

"If who stole it and what is it?" Lupin asked.

"Oh." Hermione snapped out of her trance. She looked at the concerned faces. "The Elder Wand, it is the most powerful wand there is and it was hidden but James took it and lost it." Hermione hoped that they might not notice she said James, she didn't want to describe the last nineteen years if their lives.

"Who is James?" Sirius asked already knowing the answer.

"He's Harry's son." There was mixed emotions on the faces of people, happy and sad.

"Ron never really said but did Harry ever defeat Voldemort before, and what have you guys been up to?" Lupin asked. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before someone asked that question.

"Yes, the battle was pretty bad. A lot of people died, but he won." Hermione hadn't thought of that night it a long time; she had been busy with a career, a stupid husband, and two children. There was also the fact that Hermione didn't want to remember that night. "Now everyone is busy, Harry is Head Auror, Ron is an Auror, and I'm in charge of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione said saying her title nonchalantly and still with plenty of pride. "I also married Ron and had two kids."

The first part got a stifled laugh form Sirius. "You married Ron Weasly, the one who is responsible for all of this."

"You weren't the only one who was surprised." Hermione said while smiling.

"So who did Harry marry?" Tonks asked. Mad-Eye seemed bored with the whole conversation and you couldn't tell what Dumbledore was thinking.

"Harry married Ginny Weasly; she was seeker of the Holyhead Harpies for almost five years but she is the Quidditch editor of the Daily Prophet." Hermione heard some noise downstairs and without saying another word she walked away to see what was going on.

Downstairs the whole Order was sitting at the table and most of their faces looked grim. "Did you get the wand?" Hermione asked.

**Please Review!**


	6. Meetings

Hey sorry this has taken SO long

**Hey sorry this has taken SO long. Anyway I wrote this story with my best friend Erin. Hope y'all like it.**

The Order looked at Hermione; everyone had worried faces. "No, we don't have it. From what we have learned it was picked up by a store owner, who then gave it to a Death Eater, and it is probably now in Voldemort's hands," Harry said as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the empty seat next to Ginny, who looked panicked.

"Yes, we know that a Death Eater has it, but for the time being that is all we know." Harry never lifted his head, and Hermione noticed that he was rubbing his forehead, just like he used to all those years ago.

"While I was upstairs I was thinking. James stole the wand from your study; doesn't that make him the new master?" Hermione asked as everyone lifted their heads up from their somber position.

"No it would be the Death Eater who has it or the shop keeper, but not James, it couldn't be James. He lost it." Ginny became closer to tears as she said every word. Was she right or was Hermione?

"No, Harry, you put the wand inside a protective box, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Then it was Harry's magic that James had to go through to get it. He became the master when he did this, but the only way for the true ownership to change is for the wand to be taken from the original owner. The wand wasn't taken or stolen from James, but instead it was lost and found. The wand is still James' and soon Voldemort will realize that." Hermione finished her theory. Harry put his head back into his hands. Ron turned his face away from the table. Minerva and Molly Weasly both had tears in their eyes. Ginny was Ginny; the tears that had been on her face moments before were gone and anger could be seen behind brown her eyes.

Silence filled the room before a faint 'pop' could be heard. "Harry, Ron! We need any members of the Ministry at the Ministry now!" Percy Weasly yelled from the foyer. "The Dark Mark has been spotted! A meeting is being held, we need to go!" Percy ran into the dining room.

"Alright, anyone who works at the Ministry comes with me now! Ginny, you're in charge of everything while we're gone, but do not do anything without consulting me first." Harry looked at his wife before departing with Percy, Ron, Hermione, Arthur Weasly, and lastly a fellow Auror and now a new member of the Order, Megan Orshon.

Ginny was left with her mother, three brothers, Minerva, Neville, and a few other members. Ginny looked around the newly empty room. "We're going to need to map out where the wand might be, where Voldemort might be, and any other strategic plan that we can create. We need to bring the entire Order back together, excluding the Ministry members but including the people upstairs. Someone watch James and I'll go talk to them and see if they have any ideas." Ginny stood but was stopped by her family.

"Ginny, calm down. Reacting harshly will help nothing." Her mother said.

"No, just do what I said, please." Ginny started up the stairs, not really knowing what to tell them.

Every Ministry member that was of importance was there; the large briefing room was filled with people. All of them worried and panicked of the Dark Mark appearing.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Ministry, earlier this evening there was a sighting of the Dark Mark. It has been dealt with, but our worst fears have been realized. Voldemort is back, and from what I have heard, re-building his army. All of you will be working overtime to protect the public and ultimately stop Voldemort himself. I want no news to be leaked and I want vigilance through this time, any information that you hear will come back to me. You are dismissed to your posts. I would like to see the Head Auror in my office as well. Thank you," Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he left for his office.

Each person left to return to their post while Harry followed the Minister to his office.

"Kingsley." Harry addressed his friend before taking a seat opposite him in the corner of his elaborate office.

"Harry, I know this is difficult, but I need to know everything. From how he was brought back to what our next move should be."

"Right, Rrmember what I told you after the battle, about the gifts from death? Well, Ron brought back ten people with the resurrection stone...we do not know why and we will deal with that issue later. He brought back Fred Weasly, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, both of my parents, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort. The think that is bewildering is that they are in human form, not in between like they should be."

"Hmmm, well, we will have to figure that out as well, but for the time being I want to focus on Voldemort."

"Alright. We believe that Voldemort has the Elder Wand. I put the wand away years ago, locked up with some of my best magic, but I underestimated my eldest son, James. He took the wand and then lost it; we also believe that he is the master of the Elder Wand. So Voldemort does not have full power if he does get it," Harry said as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Okay, well make sure that your son is protected, we don't want him to get hurt because of all of this. Now, what are we going to do about stopping him?"

"I have called the Order back together and we have our people working here and back at the Black home. For now all we can do is be prepared; we have nothing else to go on." Harry leaned back in his chair, drawing a deep breath.

"Okay, go brief your people here and back there. Keep me posted, Harry." Kingsley stood up, wishing a farewell to his friend. Harry went back to the Auror department to tell everyone of the danger they now faced.

Ginny stood outside the sitting room not really wanting to go in. She would have to see everyone; Fred was the person she didn't think that she could handle seeing, though. Ginny walked in to see still worried faces, but most seemed deep in thought.

"We need your help with the Order." Everyone looked up. Ginny took a deep breath before continuing. "We thought that we had everything under control, but we now believe that Voldemort has the wand. We also can't focus on how to undo this right now but we could use your help. The Dark Mark has already been spotted. He doesn't have full control of the wand yet, but he will realize soon who he needs and we can't let that happen."

"Why are you leaving parts out?" Moody asked, obviously annoyed by her cryptic explanation.

"Because briefing you would take much too long and you don't need the details."

"So tell us the truth - how bad is this?" Remus asked.

"Bad, very bad. We know that he has the wand or at least will be getting it soon. He doesn't know who the true master is yet, but he will probably believe it's Harry and try to kill him again" - everyone paled a little - "but Harry isn't the true master; that's why we are working so hard." Ginny was talking abnormally quickly.

"Alright, Ms. Weasley, or should I say Mrs. Potter, what would you like us to do?" Dumbledore asked, calm as anyone could be.

"For the time being I am the leader of the Order, and we need to find anything useful. Tips on the Elder Wand, Voldemorts next move, virtually anything that we can find will be useful. We also need to bump up security."

"Alright, we should get to work." Remus stood up and walked past Ginny, as did everyone else, leaving her alone with her brother.

"Fred…" Ginny said before hugging her brother. "We missed you."

"I know. Look, the moment I go down there, it will be a reunion with Mum, who I know is there. We can talk later, but I think from the way that you described the situation we should get to work." Fred pulled away from his little sister before heading downstairs.

Ginny followed, glad that she had spoken to him and realizing how much she had missed him. She walked back downstairs to see everyone, surprisingly, seated and waiting for her to tell the next move.

"We need to enhance security at Hogwarts, along with doing it here. I'm no good at that, so Dumbledore or Mad-Eye, would you mind?" Ginny said, pacing the floor.

"No, of course not. Get in touch with Hagrid and then send people over to the grounds, that should do. Minerva, you can take care of that and Alastor and I will protect this place," Dumbledore said.

Minerva stood and left to go tell Hagrid and start protecting the school. "Also, we should have word back from the Ministry about what we need to do next, but George, Bill, Charlie, I need you three to go to Hogwarts and take first guard until I can work out a better system." The three of them nodded before departing.

Ginny was about to continue, but a 'pop' was heard. She turned around to see Megan Orshon. She was fairly tall, with long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes, and tan skin. She was trustworthy and very smart - an obvious choice for an Auror - and Harry insisted that she join the Order. "Sorry to interrupt the meeting, but the Dark Mark has been spotted again and we found a body to go along with it."

"Where was it and who is dead?" Molly Weasly asked with fear evident in her voice.


	7. Near Death

** Hey, well this is chapter 7 and I'm sure that we'll have more up soon because Erin and I have finally graduated! On to the adventures of high school. If you have any things to better our work please let us know. Thanks and enjoy. –Kat and Erin**

**Sorry that this was messed up the first time, I hope this one is better. **

Megan looked around the room. "Caractacus Burke. We found his body in Knockturn Alley. We believe that he was the shopkeeper who found the wand." Megan sat down across from Ginny.

"Alright, so he has to have the wand but not all the power to it." Ginny looked around the table before standing and Apparating away from the home. The protection still wasn't up so she could come and go as she pleased, for now.

Ginny apparated into her living room, she had to get away from the Order for a little while. She sat down on the couch and looked around the empty room. She could never remember this house ever being so silent. There were always children running around or people apparating in and out, always breaking things.

A scratching sound could be heard from the kitchen, like an owl at the window. Ginny stood to go see what the noise was. It was an owl, as she had guessed, but it was also one that she had never seen. Its brown feathers ruffled and its black eyes seemed hollow. A letter was tied to its leg with the name "Potter" written on the front of the white paper.

She let the owl in and took the letter from its leg, and then as quickly as it had come the owl flew away. Ginny looked at the white parchment and tore open the envelope. The small smudged handwriting made it hard to read, but she made it out just barely. It read:

_By now you must know that he has it - not the full power, but soon he will. He is taking refuge in the shop Borgin and Burkes. I am telling you this because I am watching him as I write and the chance for him to rise again is too great, it would be deadly for both of our sakes. Please, he won't expect an attack and you could get the Wand returned. –CW_

Ginny put down the letter. Harry had instructed her to tell him if anything was found, but by the time she told him Voldemort might be gone. A surprise attack. She could do that; her magic was strong enough. What if this was trap, though, and who was CW? Wouldn't Voldemort just attack? Though he wouldn't send a letter...

Ginny decided that she might as well go and take care of the problem. He didn't have full power, so they had to be equal...maybe Ginny was a little more powerful...

Ginny looked around her home one last time before apparating to Knockturn Alley. The streets were dark as she walked towards the shop.

"Well, well look who came. We were hoping for Potter, but you will do just as well," Bellatrix sneered from a corner in the alley way.

"The letter was a trap. You knew someone would come," Ginny said, placing her hand firmly on her wand.

"Of course it was! Now that we have you, we can send word to little Harry. He comes and then the wand will be ours. Now, just for fun..._EVERTE STATUM_!" Before Ginny could react, the spell sent her flying from the ground onto the back wall of Borgin and Burkes. The pain seared as her head it the brick wall and she came back down to the wet ground.

"That should be good enough, because I can... _ALARTE ASCENDARE_!" Ginny went up 15ft in the air and came falling back down to earth painfully.

"Ahhh! _EVERTE STATUM!_" Ginny screamed. Bellatrix flew backwards against the grimy wall of another shop. Ginny tried to apparate but there was something preventing her from doing so. A blockage.

Bellatrix stood and pointed her wand at Ginny before shouting "_CRUCIO_!" Ginny crippled in pain and fell to the wet ground as the pain seared through her entire body.

"Now, now, Bella we don't want her to go insane, yet." Voldemort said from the doorway and as the words left his mouth the pain from the curse stopped.

Ginny look long, slow deep breaths; even though the pain had stopped, the feeling was still there. She couldn't apparate, and now she had to not only fight Bellatrix but also the Dark Lord himself.

"We can keep her here, but Potter isn't the true master of the wand." Voldemort said. Bellatrix looked shocked but kept her wand pointing directly at Ginny.

Just then the door to Borgin & Burkes burst open and out ran a clocked man or boy. He was short but his face was shrouded in darkness. He ran by the three people and up the alley, then disappeared.

"What should we do with her, then? We can always kill her," Bellatrix said with a smile about her lips hoping, for the approval from Voldemort to kill Ginny, painfully if she was lucky.

"No, no, Bella, we need to keep her alive and once we draw both parents away then it will be much easier to get to the boy." Ginny looked at Voldemort. How did he know?

As if he was reading her mind, he said, "You thought that I wouldn't find out. Who do you think I was talking to? They let me know exactly what I need to know. It's your oldest son, James, who is the master of this wand." He pulled out the Elder Wand.

Ginny had to get away. She stood with Bellatrix still pointing the wand at her. "Maybe you're wrong, but whatever the ending is, you _won't_ get to my son. _PROTEGO!_" A shield came between Voldemort and Bellatrix and herself. Ginny ran up the alley way. Once she recognized the familiar streets of Diagon Alley, she quickly apparated back to Grimmuald Place.

Once Ginny was on the steps of the house, she realized that the home was still not protected. She walked into the entry hallway and looked at herself in a mirror. There was a wide gash at the top of her forehead to the right. A large scratch stretched across her cheek and her shoulder and were aching from when she had fallen.

It looked bad, but healing spells were never her specialty. Ginny walked into the dining room. Everyone she had left was still there, buried in their own conversations. Everyone, that is, except for one person who noticed her immediately, Lily Potter. She motioned for the kitchen, but Ginny held out her hand up to stop her.

Ginny looked around the room and coughed to get everyone's attention. "He knows."


	8. Kidnapping

Ginny sat at the kitchen table as Lily Potter treated her wounds

**Okay so I hope you like this chapter and we made it a bit longer than usual because of a small request. A lot of talking in this chapter and then something that will really make you guys hate us, cliffhanger. Alright enjoy the chapter and thank to everyone who has put our story in their favorite list or on their story alert and of course to all those who reviewed, thank you SO much. –Kat and Erin. **

Ginny sat at the kitchen table as Lily Potter treated her wounds. The deep gash was once again starting to bleed profusely.

"You gave us a minor scare, what with you leaving without a word and returning beat up," Lily said as she worked on a healing charm.

"Oh, sorry. I was just worried about my son."

"It's alright; you can tell us what happened once you left, though. All you said was that Voldemort knows that James is the master of the Elder Wand."

"I'd rather tell the entire Order at the same time than say it multiple times to different people," Ginny said, feeling a surge of warmth as Lily's spell began to take effect and the cuts and the gashes disappeared.

"All better. Can I ask you something?" Lily took a seat next to Ginny.

"Sure, as long as it's not about what happened."

"It's not." Lily looked down at the ground and then found a sudden interest in her hands. "What's he like?"

"Who, Harry?" Lily nodded, bringing her head up to meet Ginny's gaze.

"Harry is…Harry. I know that doesn't really help you much, but he is a great man. He is always making sure everyone else is safe and always putting everyone else before himself; he has this hero complex. He's smart, but at times forgetful; he's loving and kind. He is one of the best Aurors we have, and he is amazing in battle. He also has a bit of temper. Like I said, he is Harry Potter."

Lily nodded, processing this information. "Thank you. I haven't seen him in the longest time and there is a part of me that is scared to actually talk to him."

"It'll be alright, I'm sure that when everything gets settled down you'll have plenty of time to talk to him and get to know him."

Lily looked at her, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you. What about your children, what are they like?"

Ginny laughed a little before answering. "James is very intelligent, but he prefers to use that knowledge on his next prank. He looks a lot like Harry, but he has brown eyes and I never know what he is really up to. His middle name is Sirius and he's fifteen."

Lily smiled. "He sounds a lot like his grandfather. James was always causing trouble."

"I think he is a lot like Harry's father. Albus Severus is the spitting image of Harry, and I guess in his mind he can't live up to Harry, so he remains in the shadows, but I know he is a natural at magic. He's thirteen."

"I suppose Harry was good in school, so that makes him hard to live up to," Lily guessed.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know! Harry is probably the most renowned person in the entire magical community."

"Why? I mean, I know he is an Auror, but…" Lily stopped to let Ginny continue.

"Well, Harry has survived the killing curse twice, killed a basilisk when he was in his second year at Hogwarts, was there when Voldemort once again rose to power when he was fourteen, and ultimately, when he was seventeen, killed Voldemort. He's the 'Boy Who Lived', 'the Chosen One'. My best guess is that his name will live on in history forever."

Lily looked stunned as she sat there. "Wow, that must have been hard for him." She had a look of shame and guilt on her face.

"It was, but he has recovered and he is really happy," Ginny said soothingly as she reached out and put her hand on Lily's. Lily smiled gratefully.

"So, tell me about your other child."

"Her name is Lily; we named her after you, of course. She looks like all the women in my family, red hair and brown eyes. She is eleven and a first year at Hogwarts, and from what I hear from Minerva, she is quite popular. She has the mischief gene but it is not as strong as it is in James. She hasn't been in trouble yet, either, because she isn't doing anything or she just hasn't gotten caught - to be honest, I'm not sure which one is true. She is good a Quidditch, and chaser is her favorite position to play. Very fun to be around, not very shy, and extremely smart."

"That's wonderful; do you think that I could meet them before I left?"

"Of course." Ginny smiled at Lily, but hearing a raise of volume in the dining room, guessed that Meagan had brought back most of the members of the Order.

"We should get out there," Lily said, as if reading Ginny's mind.

"Yeah." Ginny and Lily stepped back into the dining room to find the entire Order in talk.

"Excuse me." Ginny got everyone's attention and the room began to settle down. "Thank you."

"Ginny, what happened?" Ron asked, just beating Harry to ask the question.

"I received a letter from someone who called themself CW; I do not know what that stands for. The message that I received said that Voldemort had the Wand and was hiding out in Borgin and Burkes. I went knowing the possibility of a trap, which it was. Bellatrix was the one that I fought with, and when I confronted her she still believed that Harry was the master of the Elder Wand. But then Voldemort came. He knew that it was really James who was the master. This is also when the supposed CW ran out, and from the looks of it, he was a young boy." Ginny looked around; everyone was either worried or scared except for Harry, who looked a little mad.

"What about the gash that was on your head?" Ginny's mother asked.

_Damn it,_ Ginny thought. "I hit a wall when I was fighting Bellatrix." Harry gave her a look that said, "_What were you thinking going there and getting yourself hurt and not consulting me before you went?!" _Ginny continued. "The more important thing is that we have a spy or a leak in the Order."

Everyone looked around but it was Ron to say: "Hey, it has to be Megan! She joined not too long ago; maybe she just joined to give us away."

"What? First off I am not a young boy with the initials CW! Second off, I joined because my parents lived in fear of Voldemort when he was in power and I didn't want that to happen again. Give me a truth potion, anything, and I'll prove that I am not the snitch."

"She's not the spy. The paper she signed would let me know if she was leaking information; it's like what Hermione did when we were in the DA," Harry said, still not taking his eyes off Ginny.

"Oh, sorry," Ron said, looking a little apologetic.

"It's fine," Megan said curtly, giving Ron a cross look.

"Alright, Ron, go to Hogwarts and fill in everyone there. Make sure that the security is up until I can get some Aurors to go and stand watch. Megan, go to the Ministry and pull as much information as we have about Voldemort's allies; Hermione will help you. We need to see if we can find out who CW is. Dumbledore and Mad-Eye, put up protection on the house." Everyone went to do what they were assigned, and Harry started to walk in the direction of the kitchen, motioning for Ginny to follow him.

Once inside the kitchen, the two turned toward each other and were silent for a moment and it was Ginny to speak first. "Look, Harry, I'm sorry for not letting you know what was going on, but at that moment to me time was of the essence. I had to protect our son."

"I really don't care about what you thought was right, Ginny, all I care about is you! You should have gotten me and I would have come," Harry said, looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Lily healed the gash."

"Alright. Now, promise me that you won't do that again without telling me first."

"I promise," Ginny said a bit sarcastically.

Harry smiled before pulling his wife into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart.

"We should get back to work." Ginny walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

When they entered, they discovered piles of documents on the table and everyone was seated around them.

"Good. Okay, everyone look though these. If you find anything that could relate to CW, pull it out and show it to me or Hermione." Everyone took a stack of files and start to go through them.

Quidditch tryouts were about to begin and Gryffindor captain Zach Dalton looked at the students who hoped to join the team. Zach was James' best friends. He had short brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and was fairly tan. He and James had pulled some already legendary pranks during their five years at Hogwarts.

"So what do you think, anyone good?" Riley Daniels asked, walking up to Zach. Riley was another good friend of James', with long, light brown hair and blue-green eyes. She topped the others in magical skills, but on an academic level was no where near Zach or James.

"Not great, but you never know. Where's James? I need my keeper."

"Where is he always?"

"Detention," they said in unison.

"What did he do this time?" Zach asked.

"He and Chase caused a majority of the plants in Greenhouse 3 to burst into flames. You know James and Chase are always causing trouble," Riley said.

"Great, who's going to play keeper?" Zach said in frustration.

"I can play keeper," Riley said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Since when do you play Quidditch?"

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me," Riley said as she went to retrieve a broom.

Zach smiled to himself as he blew the whistle to start tryouts.

A ways in the Forbidden Forest, a group of Death Eaters waited for the right time to grab James Potter. They were being instructed by CW.

"Now, James looks exactly like Harry. Right now he is in detention and will soon be out to attend Quidditch tryouts. Wait by the border and you'll see him soon. If anyone bothers you, just simply freeze or stun them, but _do not kill anyone_. Do you understand?" CW asked.

The three Death Eaters nodded. "Good. I have to go back to the castle." CW ran back toward the school.

"I cannot believe that we are taking orders from him," One of the Death Eaters said.

"I know, but once we get Potter that boy won't matter anymore, and then we can tell him what to do. We should go to the edge of the forest; we don't want to miss the boy," another said.

When the three reached the edge of the school, they heard a lot of noise coming from the Quidditch stadium and spotted a boy walking toward it. He looked exactly like Harry did.

Two of the Death Eater moved swiftly toward the boy and once they were directly behind him, they used a stunning spell to prevent him from running any further and to stop the pointless jinxes he was casting on them.

They dragged the boy back to the forest and Apparated away. They had Potter; he looked like Harry, with long, shaggy jet black hair and bright green eyes.

**Any guesses about who CW is? Let us know and we will let you know probably in a later chapter, sorry. **


	9. Missing

**Hey sorry this took so long. I have been sick, which really sucks because I just started summer vacation. Anyway I have a sinus infection, not fun :( so that's why this took so long. I'll try an update soon but I'm working next week so it may take a while. Hope y'all like it and thank you to everyone who reviewed the chapter. -Kat**

James Potter walked through the halls of Hogwarts, trying his hardest to get to Quidditch tryouts before they ended. James was late because of detention, which was normal for him. James was average height, with messy black hair and deep brown eyes, great at pranks, which was where most of his intelligence was used.

"Oi, Chase!" James called, spotting one of his best friends ahead of him in the corridor. Chase had shaggy blonde hair, a deep tan, almost chocolate colored eyes. He was tall, taller than James and almost every other 5th year.

"Hey mate, why aren't you at Quidditch tryouts?" Chase asked as he sprinted towards James.

"I was in detention; you know, that place where they make people who get in trouble work on something pointless that never makes us regret what we did? The place where you didn't show up?" James said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry."

"Yeah, well, you might want to take the map to hide from McGonagall, she threatening a month's worth of detention. Where were you?" James said as he fished through his bag for the map.

Chase's face got slightly red. "I was… in the kitchens, getting food."

James gave him a suspicious look and as he handed Chase the map. "Sure. When you are ready to tell me where you really were, I'll be at tryouts. Oh, and you might want a better excuse to tell McGonagall when she asked why you weren't in detention."

James slung his bag over his shoulder and began to run toward the Quidditch pitch.

Chase held the piece of parchment James had given him tightly in his hands, glancing around the corridor before pulling out his wand, tapping the parchment, and muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Like magic, which it was, ink began to spread from the tip of his wand, extending across the parchment and forming a perfect map of Hogwarts, revealing every person moving around the school.

Chase consulted the map and saw that Professor McGonagall was in her office on the first floor. He would have to keep low until and avoid her until he had class.

Chase headed toward the fifth-year boy's dormitory, which he shared with his four best friends: James, Zach, Benjamin, and Carter. Chase dashed up the staircases, passing the first floor with no problems.

He made it into the deserted common room and looked at the map. Most of the Gryffindors were at the Quidditch try-outs. "Mischief managed." The map washed blank.

The room was quiet. Chase looked into the crackling fire, and once that got boring, he pulled out his charms homework and began working.

Halfway through his essay on silencing charms, an owl tapped its beak on the window glass. The owl had brown, almost ruffled, feathers and hollow black eyes. It was a strange-looking owl named was Ares, and Chase knew exactly what was tied to its leg.

Riley Daniels sat in the Quidditch stands, watching her best friends play. James had finally showed up and relived her of playing keeper. Zach said she was good and offered her the spot of either Chaser or Seeker, but even though she was good at Quidditch, she would rather use her energy playing pranks than going to practices and games. Plus, mischief was just so much more entertaining.

Next to her sat Benjamin Harrington, the stick-in-the-mud of the group. Though he had saved them a few times and helped them pull pranks, he spent most of his time worrying and studying for O.W.L.'s; it surprised her that he even came to watch the tryouts. Benjamin was the tallest of the group, even beating Chase. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"So who do you think is going to be the next Chaser?" Riley asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, maybe the girl with the blonde hair," Benjamin said.

Riley just nodded. The girl with the blonde hair had sucked. Zach blew the whistle, ending tryouts.

"Samson, Chaser, and Garrison, Seeker!" he called out as he landed on the ground.

Riley walked onto the pitch and over to Zach and James, who both looked exhausted. "So how was detention, James?" Riley asked.

"The same. McGonagall really should think of a new punishment; cleaning is so generic," James said with a smirk.

"Be careful what you ask for, mate."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, did I tell you that I had to do all the work by myself? Chase never showed up for detention. When I was on my way down here I ran into him, and he said that he was in the kitchens eating, and that's why he missed detention," James said.

Both Riley and Zach raised their eyebrows and looked at him. "Wow, that was a lame excuse. Where do you think he really was?" Zach asked.

"Hopefully doing something worth missing detention for." Riley said. James and Zach nodded in agreement.

The common room was starting to fill up as Quidditch try-outs finished. Chase put down his paper and searched for his friends. Riley, James, Zach, and Benjamin all walked through the door.

"Hey, how were the tryouts?"

"Good. So why were you in the kitchens? I didn't think that you were a fat kid who had to sneak down there to get food," Zach said, sitting down in one of the overstuffed arm chairs.

"I was just looking for something good. I didn't really like lunch."

"Sure," James said, sitting down. He was about to say something else but was interrupted by his cousin, Rose.

"James, is it true that Albus is missing?" Rose asked, looking worried.

"What? Who said that?"

"One of his friends said they saw him get attacked and being dragged away. No one can find him anywhere."

James looked around before standing back up and hurrying out of the common room.

A group of people from the Order were gathered around a table, looking through files from the Ministry and trying to find the mysterious CW.

"What about Carl Winters? He was a low action Death Eater," Ron suggested. He had gotten back a few minutes prior and was helping them look through files.

Hermione looked up, obviously annoyed. "Ron, look there. What does it say?"

"He was a low profile Death Eater…" Ron started reading, but was cut off by Hermione.

"Read a little lower, Ron."

Ron scanned the rest of the page. "Oh, he's dead. Sorry."

Hermione just shook her head. "Ron, you are reading the files we already went through?"

Ron was about to respond, but Neville burst through the door, looking panicked. "Something's happened!"

"What happened, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"It's Albus. He's been taken."

Albus lay in pain on a stone floor. They still thought that he was unconscious, but he was just unable to completely move.

"I think he's starting to wake, my lord," a Death Eater called out.

"Very well. All of you leave! Bella, stay., Voldemort called out as he rose from his chair and walked towards the boy. "Hammond, pick him up, make him stand. I want to see dear Harry's oldest son."

A burly Death Eater roughly lifted Albus from the floor and stood him up to face Voldemort. Albus groaned in pain and opened his eyes. Bellatrix and Voldemort stood before him.

"Well, I see that our sources do not lie. He is the spitting image of Harry, isn't he, Bella?" Voldemort said as he took a closer look at Albus. It was as if a teenage Harry stood before him right now. Same messy hair, same green eyes...all that was missing was the scar that he had given him.

"Yes, he is, but whether he can fight like little Harry could is what I want to know," Bellatrix said as she also eyed Albus.

Voldemort smiled. "All in good time, Bella, all in good time. Now James, how exactly did you get the possession of the Elder Wand?"

Albus just stared at him, giving the same look Harry would in times like these, Voldemort realized. "Don't be rude. Answer his question," Bellatrix said angrily.

Albus remained silent. The Death Eater's grip tightened painfully. Bellatrix walked closer to Albus. She cupped his chin with her hand, her nails digging into his skin. "I will not say it again. Answer his question." Bellatrix said under her breath.

Once again, Albus just glared. Bellatrix sneered as she dug her nails into his skin. Two of them drew blood.

"Bella, be nice to the boy. We still need young James to tell us how he got the Elder Wand."

"Speak!" Bellatrix yelled as she stepped back to the Dark Lord's side. "Or I cause more pain."

Albus looked at the two of them. There was no way he was getting out of here. They wanted to know about the Elder Wand. He had read about it in one of his books and heard about it from his dad. It was the most powerful wand there was, created by death. It was supposed to be buried with Albus Dumbledore. They also referred to him as James; leave it to James to get into this sort of trouble.

"Who are you?" Albus croaked out, his throat burned.

"Bellatrix opened her mouth, but it was Voldemort who spoke first. "Who am I? Don't tell me your father never told you about me. I am the one who nearly killed him so many years ago, and I will be the one to kill him now, once I have the full power of the Elder Wand."

Albus looked at him. "You're Voldemort," He whispered.

A hand struck his face. "Do not say his name with your tainted mouth!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Relax, Bella. Yes, James, I am Lord Voldemort, and once I kill you I will have my power back. I will once again be feared by all."

"Killing me will do you no good," Albus said, trying to hide his fear as he spoke.

Voldemort laughed. "And why is that?"

Albus forced himself to look Voldemort straight in the eye. "Because I'm not James."


	10. James' Plan

**Okay so I am so sorry that it took me a month to do this. I had a little bit of writers block and just was busy with getting ready for school and working. I will try to make the updates as quick as possible. **

_Albus forced himself to look Voldemort straight in the eye. "Because I'm not James." _

The smile that was once fixed on Voldemorts face had now vanished. He had a serious look about his as if he was trying to decide if what Albus said could be the truth.

"He's lying!" Bellatrix said pleading with her master. "The Wilkins boy told us that he looks exactly like Potter and look at him. He is just lying to get out of this situation."

Voldemort's red eyes dashed between Bella and Albus. "Get me veritaserum, we'll find out if he is in fact lying."

Bellatrix ran out of the room to go get the truth serum, the most powerful truth serum at that. Voldemort looked at Albus, studying him. Perhaps trying to read his thoughts? The room remained silent until Bellatrix returned.

"My Lord, the veritaserum." Bellatrix said handing him a tiny vial filled with clear liquid. Voldemort took the vial and held it up before handing it back to Bellatrix.

"You can do the honors Bella. Best use it all." Bellatrix nodded as she stepped forward.

"Open your mouth." She said sternly, it was no longer a fun game, now it was matter of truth. Albus contemplated his options: open his mouth or be resilient and refuse but he knew both ways they were going to give him that potion and one way was far less painful. He opened his mouth and before he knew it the liquid was in his mouth.

"Now what is your name?" Voldemort said sternly.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Bellatrix turned to Voldemort. A look of worry written upon her face.

"Who is your father?"

"Harry Potter, the man who defeated you."

"Did you take the Elder Wand and then loose it?" Voldemort asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No."

Voldemort tuning his attention back to Bella. "Do you have the antidote with you?"

"Yes my Lord but don't you want to ask him anything else, you can find anything about the whole family from him—"

"No Bella I am just going to kill him anyway and I would prefer to see the look on his face when I do it." Voldemort said.

"Alright my Lord." Bellatrix handed over a vile with red liquid inside but this time Voldemort took it and gave it to Albus.

"Well Albus this will be payback enough." Voldemort said as he held his wand steady and Albus realized what was about to happen.

"Wait my Lord." Bellatrix said, "as much as I would love to see this we can use him as bait. To get his brother to come which if he is like his father he will. He'll just need some…help." She coaxed.

"Fine Bella. Get through to Wilkins and make sure the boy gets what he needs to come here." Voldemort said lowering his wand "and make sure that he is put somewhere secure."

Hermione Granger-Weasly walked quickly through the halls of Hogwarts to go meet with Professor McGonagall. She was to take out any child that had a parent in the Order back to Grimmuald Place.

She reached her office and without knocking barged right in. "Minerva, I need every child with connections to the Order to be released for the time being." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Is this because of Albus? Does anyone know anything?" She asked as she rose from her desk.

"Yes and no. No one spotted anything but we think they were going after James, for the Elder Wand and grabbed Albus by mistake but I'm not sure how."

"How could this happen? Come we'll go get everyone. I'm assuming you want all of the Weasly children?"

"Yes, we have Fleur, Percy's wife Audrey, and Angelina all helping watch them and I need Luna's children too. She joined when she heard the news."

"Right this may take a while then. How many kids is this going to be?" Minerva asked looking over her shoulder at Hermione who was just behind her.

"Twelve. Thankfully we have Mrs. Weasly expanding all the rooms and adding extra beds so we can make this possible."

"Alright. They should mostly be in the common room." Both women hurried along to find all twelve kids.

About an hour later they had everyone and one by one Hermione sent them through the fireplace and they would end up on the top floor of Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

After everyone was situated, and told to stay upstairs, James crept downstairs to the sitting room which he hoped would be vacant so he could use the fireplace. With his luck it wasn't, James and Sirius sat in the corner of the room laughing about something.

James walked in anyway; the worst that could happen is he would be sent back upstairs with everyone else. At first they didn't notice James but when he sent a message through the fireplace they both looked up.

"Hey what are you doing?" James asked as both he and Sirius stood up to see what the fifteen year old was up to.

"Just sending something to someone."

"Nice description, who's the someone and the something?" Sirius asked.

"Thanks but is this the part of the adult teen conversation where I tell you what I'm doing and then get into a load of trouble because I've been in that situation before and its better if just keep my mouth shut." James said with a cocky grin on his face.

Both Sirius and James laughed at the response. "We won't bust you if you tell us what you're doing." James said.

The younger James looked between them; he went with his gut and decided to trust them, besides even if they did tell his parents how much more trouble could he get into? "I'm sending this location to two of my friends so we can go and create a bigger party and then hopefully save my brother."

"Well do you at least know where Voldemort is?" Sirius asked.

"No but I'll figure it out I just need those two and we can come up with a plan." James said confidently.

"Genius plan, I'm sure nothing can go wrong." The older James said sarcastically.

"Well most of my plans are never thought out and usually the stuff I pull is amazing and my discipline record isn't too bad yet, normally I'm in a load more trouble by this time in the year."

"You don't count the whole you selling the Resurrection stone and then losing the Elder Wand as trouble." Sirius said to James carefully.

"I suppose you could think that about the Wand, but I made a heck of a profit on the stone and I was able to steel them with out being caught. That's an accomplishment but I'm still going to fix it." James said the conversation now becoming serious.

"It's stupid for you to do this you know?" Sirius said "but I'm not going to stop you, at least not until you're about to do something really dumb."

"Same here, what's the harm in making a plan that will never be put into action anyway." James said making the mood a little lighter.

"It will go into action I just need to plan it out and—" James was interrupted by two figures coming through the fireplace.

"Hey so what's the big emergency that we had to sneak by everyone and I had to nearly to blow up two prefects for?" Riley asked as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sorry for the delay, she actually did almost blow up two prefects. They wouldn't let us pass and well I'm sure you know." Zach said following Riley.

"Right well thanks for coming now we just need to plan how to get Albus back and possibly go against Voldemort." James said as if it was not a big deal or life threatening at all.

Zach look stunned, James and Sirius just shook their heads, but Riley was the only one to smile. "So you expect three teenagers to go to only God knows where to find Albus and then fight Voldemort and who ever else he has and you think that we'll survive it?" Riley said.

"We might, Zach's smart he can come up with a possible battle plan, I'm the bait and Riley you're a good fighter, almost as good as me. We might be able to win." James said hopefully.

"Alright you want a battle plan. We need more people. Like as many as we can get because there is no way that we are going to win this with just the three of us." Zach said adding "even if Riley you two are good at fighting."

"Ok so who do you think we should get?" James asked.

Older James and Sirius both looked at the quarreling friends. "You'll need people who you trust and who are good at fighting." James said.

"Like you two?" Zach asked.

"God no! We've had our share of fighting and we have no wands so we would be useless but if you get yourselves into trouble we'd help." Sirius said.

"So best not to get into trouble." James said smiling.

"Wait James is your cousin coming in, Teddy?" Riley asked.

"Yeah he is working for the ministry in the States but he should be called back, I think he's a member of the Order too."

"Why don't we use him, he'd probably help you I mean you two are close?" Zach said trying to come up with a better plan.

"Yeah we could use him and maybe Ben and Chase, Carter too."

"James don't you have like your entire family here, some of your cousins are older than you anyway why don't you ask some of them?" Zach asked.

"Yeah that should be enough too." James said happily

"Now all we need to do is find out where Voldemort is, that won't be changeling at all!" Riley said sarcastically.

"Oh and is there anything from the Order that might help?" Zach asked sitting down now.

James looked towards Sirius. "Well there is a spy or someone that who used the initials CW. He is working with Voldemort and we think that he has some connection to you because that maybe the way that Voldemort knew about the Elder Wand but we could be wrong." Sirius said walking away to leave, there was another meeting soon.

"Wait your not even going to stop us?" Zach asked Sirius and the older James.

"We could and probably should but I'm pretty sure that you won't be able to get everyone together and then you also won't be able to find out where Voldemort is so there really is no point to stopping you." James said as he and Sirius started to walk out of the room.

"Okay that was easy." James said.

"Yep do you think they are going to say anything?" Riley asked.

"Maybe. But you never know they could let it go." James said.

"Now we just need for Voldemort to contact us." James said taking a seat by the empty fireplace.

"Why do you think he will contact you mate, he may even think that he has you." Zach asked taking a seat across from him.

"Because he always has to make the first move, he'll contact me. I know he will, he'll make it an elaborate trap and we just have to be ready."

"Alright I hope your right." Zach said.

"Yeah same here I'll go get everybody from Hogwarts. If I'm not back soon it will take me a little while to break out from detention." Riley said walking into the fireplace and then vanishing into a cloud of green smoke.

"So who do you think CW is?" Zach asked.

I don't know some follower of Voldemort, probably nothing."

"You never know it could be one of our class mates. It would make sense that they knew where you were."

"Who I mean the only ones who CW fits to is Chase and Carter. Carter never would but Chase has been acting weird." James said starting to worry.

"Yeah Chase Lowry and his middle name is William so it would fit but so does Carter." Zach said looking at the technical aspects.

"Yeah but Carter wouldn't I mean we've been friends since the first day when we pushed tow kids in the lake when we were on the boats and then he covered for us." James said.

"True, he did save us from detention. Chase is a good guy though. He is usually the one pulling the most pranks with you." Zach said looking into the empty fire place.

"Yeah only because you study now." James said smiling. "Chase William Lowry fits but so does Carter Wilkins. We can always ask them when they get here."

"Yeah you can." Zach said absently as he looked as green smoke came from the fireplace.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, put on alert, favorite, or just read. There will be a confrontation with Voldemort soon. Maybe next chapter.**


	11. Authors Note

**Okay let me start by saying I'm sorry. I am not giving up on this story but the summer is almost over and I still have a lot of work to do before I start school and I really have to focus on reading my assigned books and doing my summer math. I will continue with this story when I find the time, maybe a month more or less. I feel really bad for having to do this so I will post when I get the chance and write when ever I have free time. Thank you –Kat. **


End file.
